The Full Course For Candy Addicts
by supersushicupcake
Summary: "Alexander Liddell you are found guilty of murder of the most heinous kind, the punishment for which is death. Any last words you would like leave the court?" "Hmmm...ah! Of course! I would like some cake please!" "That's all?" "Well if you could...can you make it a strawberry cheesecake dressed with the sweet syrup of..your blood." "Guards! Take this candy-addict away!"
1. Bitter Sweet

**I DO NOT OWN heart no kuni no alice, quin rose does! I do however own Alexandria Liddell...so with that done please enjoy!**

* * *

"In the case of the murders of eighteen children, and the deaths of Giovanni Murete and Judah Cabot, how does the jury find the defendant?"

A hush went over the court room as a man rose up from his chair and with slightly sweaty hands, cleared his throat before fumbling with the letter in his hand.

"We find the defendant…Alexander Louis Liddell….Not Guilty due to self-defense and that the defendant was not in the right state of mind at the time." The juror finished as the awful silence continued, until finally a loud rush of thundering shouts and screams from devastated family members filled the morbid court.

"NO!"

"MONSTER!"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!?"

"KILL HIM! KILL HIM!"

**Bang! Bang! BANG! **

I flinched as I raised my chained hands over my ears. That sound that horrible sound, why is it haunting me!? I felt tears welt up in the corner of my eyes as the great pot-belly of a man pounded his gavel against the dark wood of his mighty pedestal.

"Order! Order in the courtroom!" His voice echoed throughout the room as the screaming and shouts of hatred slowly came to a stop. The judge, dressed in his fine black robes and powdered wig hastily scanned the crowd before his dull-colored eyes focused on me.

"Alexander Liddell….the jury has found you innocent. Your case is dismissed and you are now a free man. Any last words?"

"….I….want to be with my mommy…..and cake…I would like some cake…please…"

My high-pitched voice somehow found its way out through my parched throat. For being just eight years old…those were the only things I ever wanted in life, the only things I thought would bring me happiness. Just having someone who loved me to share sweet pastries with.

Too bad that was just a far-fetched dream. Especially for someone like me.

"Monster!"

"DEMON!"

"You'll burn in hell!"

Were the first words I heard as I took my first steps to freedom. And they wouldn't be the last spiteful words I ever heard.

**~.X.~**

"No! I c-c-can't see him! I can't see Alex! No!"

"Alice! He's your son!"

"No! He's not he's a monster! HE'S A MONSTER JUST LIKE HIS FATHER!"

My mother madly wailed as I watched from the cracked doorway— watching as my beautiful mother stormed about the room, shoving whatever belongings she could into suitcases.

"Alice! You can't leave Alex! Not like this!" My aunt Edith cried as her emerald colored eyes shone with anger as my mother continued to ignore her and picked up her large pack. "I don't care…He's no longer my problem anymore." My mother coldly stated before marching out of the room, coolly passing me by as if I didn't exist. But then again, maybe I never did exist to her, no matter what I tried I never pleased her. It was as if I was a phantom begging to be noticed by the stubborn unbeliever.

"Bye….mommy…"

I whispered as she continued down the hallway, her long chestnut hair swishing behind her. That would be the last time I saw her, and the last memory I would have of my sweet, caring mother who always smelled of syrupy vanilla and sugary brown sugar. I missed that smell.

"Alex…."

Aunt Edith suddenly appeared and wrapped her arms around me. "I'm sorry I tried to stop her… b-b-but she wouldn't listen." She stuttered as I felt numb to the warmth radiating off her skin. Everything was so cold for some reason…I didn't understand why. Suddenly I felt warm drops fall upon my skin and looking up I noticed that they were my aunt's tears. Oh, she was crying…and for me too?

"_We can't have that…tears are so bitter and not sweet at all." _

That voice….I know that voice.

"_Hehehe~ Alex….of course you know me. You didn't think I'll be leaving anytime soon did you? Now get that woman to stop crying, it's ruining our clothes." _

"It's okay auntie…I'm fine…." I lied as I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before pulling away from her embrace. "I'm a big boy…I can handle myself." I continued before making my way down the dimly lit hallway, wishing to be alone.

"Alex…"

I heard my aunt softly call out behind me as I felt something warm and bitter run down my cheeks.

"_Pain is the worst flavor of them all isn't it?" _

**~.X.~**

"N-N-No…no! NO!"

I screamed as I lurched forward in my sleep, drenched in my own sweat as I tossed the disheveled sheets off of me. I felt my heart continue to drum away deep inside my heaving chest as I raised a shaky hand towards my forehead. "A nightmare…it was just a nightmare…" I chanted as my breathing slowed down and I pulled my knees close to my body.

Images of that hell hole plagued my dreams, along with the twisted contorted faces of the dead that always reached out towards me, wishing to drag me along with them into their graves. How many days has it been since I was able to have a decent slumber? I jumped out of bed and flicked the lights on to the small lamp on my nightstand, watching as the pale yellow color absorbed the darkness.

"How…much longer do I have to suffer?"

I whispered as I made my way across the wooden floors of the room and ended up in front of a floor length mirror that hung on the turquoise damask walls. I glanced at my reflection letting the haunting image sink in. My short light brown locks stuck up wildly in different directions as the nightgown I was wearing was obviously much too big and draped over me like an awkward blanket on my thin frame. There were deep black rings beneath my large teal eyes signaling that I had in fact not had any sleep in the past few months that this nightmare was supposed to end. I gently reached towards the glassy image, letting my fingers trail over the cool surface as I noticed how deathly pale I looked, just like the ghost I knew I had always been.

"I-I-I can't live with myself….I-I-I'm all alone and I killed them… I killed them all!"

Hot tears trekked down my face as I slammed my fist against the mirror causing it to instantly shattered from the impact.

"Ah!"

I held my small hand as a large gash began to seep out blood. Damn it…I hurt myself.

"_What did you expect, Alex? You did punch a mirror after all…" _

It's that voice again.

"_Of course silly! Didn't I tell you I wasn't leaving yet? My, my, your such a forgetful little thing." _

Leave me alone. I don't need you anymore…I just want to forge—

"_But you won't…you won't ever forget what THEY did to you. What THEY forced you to do. Alex, my dear sweet Alex….you're in pain let me help you. We're such an amazing team both you and I." _

No! Go away! I don't want to hear it! I covered my ears as I collapsed to my knees. Why wouldn't that voice leave me? Why wouldn't it go away!? I continued to tremble before looking up at the cracked mirror and to my surprise spotted a dark figure standing right beside me with a mischievous smirk graced on her lips.

"_Alex…let me help….let me protect you….and I promise…nobody will hurt you. And you'll NEVER be alone again." _

Never…be alone again….no! It's not right it's not—

"_Shhh.…sleep now…you need your rest. Sleep well, Alex." _

"So…tired…..I'm…so tired…." I mumbled as I felt my body sway and my head loll back and forth, before finally my world turned black.

Alex laid crumpled there on the floor, not moving for the longest time before suddenly his body twitched, once twice and finally a third time before slowly rising.

"Hehe~ That's right Alex…sleep for now. I'll handle everything, we won't have to worry about anything anymore." The child paused as his eerily glowing blue eyes gazed upon the bleeding cut on his hand. And without a second thought he quickly lapped it up with his tongue.

"My, My~ How bitter! But not to worry!~ A small pinch of sugar should handle that."

This was the day, Alexander Liddell died and Alexandria Lorina Liddell came back to life—though not all of her was quite there.

"Mmmmm! Delicious!"

The small girl smiled as she dumped a packet of sugar on her wound and continued to greedily lick it up. Where she got a packet of sugar at three in the morning…..

The world may never know.

**~.X.~**

* * *

**Okay so basically I got this idea from a friend…..and it's going to be a bit dark and horror filled…plus there will be humor. Also Alex is still a girl...everything will be explained in the next chapter and basically this is going to be about Alex's role-holder side or psycho side. Also it'll have nothing to do with conflicted or struggle, it's a completely different story though it still has our favorite cross-dressing foreigner and of course role-holders will be joining this crazy train but just so you know this is going to be held in reality, no journey to Wonderland or falling down holes. Trust me it'll be awesome and I'm probably not making sense right now but everything will make sense later! So if you're interested leave a review and show some love! I promise you won't be disappointed. :D Peace out homies! **

**Psycho Alex- Please join us for a sweet treat! The main course will be… you of course! Hehehe~**

**P.S. The title is from miku's song the full course for candy addicts which i do NOT own. **


	2. Bagels

"Mr. Liddell here are the revenue reports from the new account set up in China. Also your next appointment with Chairman Richards has been moved to four as you asked and—uh…is something wrong Mr. Liddell?" The sectary woman blushed as I lazily tilted my head to the side and rested my cheek against my open palm.

"Ah, no of course not…it's just that…you look especially pretty today."

I smirked as her cheeks burned a darker shade of red. Heh, how fun, she thinks I'm infatuated with her. Funny, I guess I have to say I am…I really would like to chop her into pieces and cook her meat. I bet she'll taste wonderfully in an apple pie, maybe cherry. Ah~ So many choices.

"T-Thank you…um… I…I'll go get Mr. Richards now. It is f-f-four after all." She stuttered as I gave her a slight nod and watched as she stumbled out of my office.

Sigh.~

"This job is so bor-ing. When can I have some fun?"

I pouted as I spun around in my swiveling chair and looked out of the large bay windows that overlooked the city. I can't believe it's been four years since that day, four years since I took over my family's business and made it into the world's greatest trading company. Soon after my mother left me, she died in an "accident", apparently she tripped down a long flight of stairs. What a terrible way to go. Oh well, accidents happen I guess. Making me next in line to run the whole thing, but since I was too young at the time, the company was run by a small board of directors until I became of age—which surprisingly was fourteen. Instantly making me the youngest CEO of a major corporation in England's history, of course the insanity of it all made headlines world-wide and many people thought it was utterly ridiculous. But thanks to Aunt Edith, I was able to hold the majority vote and I came into dominance.

"Heh, all those stuffy old men can just rot for all I care…"

I loosened my tie as I ran a hand through my short hair, sadly when I was smaller my mother had me dress as boy for some strange reason, mostly because I would get kidnapped from time to time. And the world knew me as Alexander Liddell so I had to keep the facade up, ugh, this was definitely not cute at all. But even as a man in this male-dominated market there were still those that opposed my rule, men such as—

"Mr. Liddell…you wanted to see me?"

Ah, here's one now.

I swiftly turned around and glanced boringly at the older white male in front of me. He was obviously in his fifties, and a glutton too, with his perfectly round pudgy face and tuna-fish lips that were curled in a broad smile. Tsk, disgusting.

"Yes…I did want to see you Mr. Richards, please have a seat." I waved towards one of the leather chairs in front of me as the old fart gave me a slight bow, giving me a full view of his shinning bald spot.

"So what is it that you wanted to discuss?"

He asked as he made himself comfortable and rested his thick arms on his laps. I continued to stare at him, eyeing him up and down as silence filled the room. Minutes flew by rather quickly before the man spoke again.

"Mr. Liddell, is this some sort of emergency or—"

"So this is what a traitor looks like. Hm, I would expect one to look, well rather desperate or dressed in rags. But then again that would be stereo-typing, wouldn't it?" I felt my cheek twitch into a smile as Mr. Richards suddenly stiffened in his chair before looking rather appalled.

"E-Excuse me?" His gruff voice blurted as I let out an annoyed sigh. Geez, I hate when they play dumb…it's too much trouble. "Trying to buy enough stocks and asking others to add on to them too, one must wonder why a person would do such a thing. Unless of course you're trying to out buy the owner of the company and become the head of this corporation." I continued as I watched the old man fidget around in his seat. Heh, body language always gives them away.

"…..So what if I'm buying stocks, last time I checked there were no laws against that." He retorted as I let out a small chuckle.

"Hm, your right…and unfortunately I can't just fire you because I would have to have the board's vote. Don't I, Mr. Richards? I have to give you credit you are such a sly snake." I clapped my hands together as a smile broke onto his face.

"Heh, sly? Well I didn't think I had to be when competing against a child. But I guess the saying rings true, it was as easy as taking candy from a baby." The man smugly grinned as the smile on my face disappeared and very coolly I folded my hands on the top of my desk.

"Funny you should mention that…because you see I don't like it when others try and steal my sweets." I hissed as the man laughed, not taking my threat seriously.

"Well get over it, you lost this time…Alex. This world isn't meant for little boys."

**SWISH!**

"Listen closely you fattened pig, there are two things you should never say to me in this world." I venomously uttered as I yanked the man forward by his neck tie, watching the silky thing wrap tighter against his fatty neck. "First off, don't ever take desserts lightly….and secondly…don't EVER call me Alex. EVER. Your fish lips aren't worthy to even pronounce the first letter of that name." I growled as I watched the man began to wheeze and sputter from the lack of oxygen. "Heh, a world not meant for little boys? No. I think this world is not meant for dead old men." I finished as I released my grip on his tie and continued to glare at the man as his hefty body lurched back and he began to gasp for air.

"Ah…cough!...Your crazy! Cough!...I'll report you! Your days are numbered in fact today the board will vote you—"

"Heh, what board are you talking about? Mr. Richards haven't you figured it out yet? There is no board." I chuckled as the man stared at me in disbelief, trying to decide if I was bluffing or not.

"What?"

"You see, that's the problem with you adults, you think all kids are stupid. While you were off buying stocks and trying to be the big bad owner, I was investing in smaller companies and creating more. Increasing my wealth ten-fold until finally I had so much, I didn't know what to do. So I thought to myself, self what should I do with all this extra money?" I flashed the now sweating man a bright smile before continuing. "Well how about you just buy all those idiot's stocks and then fire them? It's a great idea isn't it? So that's what I did…now I have all the power except for the TINY percentage you have currently and I guess that means…if we took a vote…your out."

"You little ba*****! You won't get away with this!" Mr. Richards raged as he rose from his chair and a large vein throbbed on his forehead.

"I believe I just did." I calmly said and was ready to ask him to leave, when suddenly he bumbled forward.

"I'll kill—URK!"

Blood bubbled out from his lips as I slowly drew the letter cutter across his neck, watching as his boring brown eyes widened in surprise.

"Kill me? You think you could kill me? Ha! How funny…how can you kill someone who is already dead?" I curiously asked as I stuck the knife in deeper until the white fat plopped onto my desk and blood cascaded out from the wound like a beautiful crimson waterfall. "Tsk, tsk! Mr. Richards you should have known better than to take sweets from children, though I'm curious…what does a traitor like you taste like? Are you sour? Bitter? Or perhaps you have no flavor since you keep betraying all the ones you follow?"

I questioned the corpse that laid slumped over my desk before pulling out the knife and taking a small lick.

"Heh, what a surprise…you taste just like bagel, it looks just as moist and wonderful like a doughnut but in the end you find out it's just a dry cheaper version of the delicious thing. Pity really, why were you trying to be something you're not? Because don't you know in the end it's always the doughnut that people favor." I explained as I twirled the blade around in my fingers. "What a shame."

"Mr. Liddell I—AIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Bagels always get thrown away."

**~.X.~**

"_Alexander Liddell CEO and owner of the global trading company, Liddell Trading Enterprises, was acquitted today for the murder of Nathaniel Richards and several other business men and employee's. Apparently after his sectary found the butchered corpse of Mr. Richards in his office, the young CEO stated that the man came at him and in an act of self-defense he plunged his letter opener into his neck. As police officers began to investigate they found evidence that Mr. Liddell was involved in several missing persons reports and eventually became the main suspect for each of these persons disappearances. Obviously this has upset many people in the community who believe that Mr. Liddell's influence in the economy—" _

**Click. **

"Why did you turn it off?" I asked my aunt Edith as she strolled up beside me and placed the remote on the nightstand next to my bed.

"I just thought you would get tired about hearing those—"

"No…it's alright….it's pretty interesting."

I said as I rested against the headboard of my bed and stared at the blank surface of the television. "Interesting? Really? Alexandria….you know it's okay to act a little bit sad or concerned." Edith continued to lecture me as I felt my eyes roll. Sad? Concerned? Why should I be? Everything turned out exactly as planned.

"Auntie, don't you have somewhere to be?" I asked as the older woman sighed and with a childish pout faced towards me.

"Alexandria-chan! Don't be so mean to your auntie.~ You know I flew all the way from Paris to come see you." She frowned as a faint smile graced my lips. "Paris, really? What did your bring me? And does this mean you'll spend the night?" I eagerly asked as I leaned closer to my aunt. Even though she was sometimes a pain, she was the only family I had. I had another aunt, Lorina, but I haven't seen her in years since she was moved into a mental institution after her husband was mysteriously killed. Heh, I guess crazy runs in the family.

"Of course! I'll even sleep in your room if you want me too." Edith brightly smiled as I felt my own grow wider.

"Yay!~ You treat me so well, auntie!" I cheered as I jumped up on the bed only to accidentally hit my right ankle against the thick metal band wrapped around my left ankle. "Owie! Auntie! Can't you force that stupid judge to take this stupid thing off!?" I whined as I sat back down on the mattress and rubbed my now tender limb.

"Alexandria….you know very well what the judge said. You are not allowed to take your house arrest collar off under ANY circumstances." Edith shook her finger at me as I puffed out my cheeks in disappointment. Stupid justice system and stupid judges! I collapsed on my back spread eagle as I closed my eyes and thought about my trial.

"_Alexander Louis Liddell, you decided not to have a trial judged by your peers and instead wanted the court to decided what we should do with you. Is this correct?" The honorable Judge Mertens asked as I sighed already bored by the whole thing. _

"_Yeah, yeah…" I said as an annoyed vein popped out from underneath that powdered wig of his._

"_Well then, seeing the heinous acts of your crimes and how you showed no empathy or remorse for what you have done, your sentence shall be death and—" _

"_Are you sure about that?" _

"_Huh?" _

_The old man blubbered as he held his gavel in mid-air, frozen in place by my blunt question. _

"_I asked, Judge Mertens…are you positively sure about that sentence. I mean do you REALLY want to kill me?" I slyly cooed as the Judge leaned back in his chair as his eyes narrowed suspiciously at me. _

"_I've already made the decision, there's no turning back no—" _

"_Well actually…Judgey you'll be getting a phone call right…. about…. now." I smirked as my lawyer, the prosecutor and others in the private trial all looked towards the thin man who didn't understand what I was saying when suddenly—_

_**Ring, riiiiiiinnnng!**_

_**Click. **_

"_Hello? Who's this?" The Judge's voice echoed as he pressed his cellphone against his ear, quite surprised he did in fact received a phone call. "Oh…wait…WHAT!? But I….okay…I see…" The man's lips twisted into a scowl as he slammed his cellphone shut and glared in my direction. Oooo~ Someone's mad. _

"_Ahem…" The Judge cleared his throat before taking a good glance around the courtroom. "Well….Due to eventfully circumstances…Alexander Liddell you are free to go." _

"_Heh, that's what I thought." _

But of course my "freedom" came at a price. You see I only got out of the death penalty since I graciously reminded the Prime Minister that the Liddell family owned MANY of the major companies in England and it would be awfully terrible if my last dying wish was to pull out every company and send them over to America. Now that would suck wouldn't it? I could see England now, spiraling down into a depression and they wouldn't be able to do a thing about it. Hehehe~ How funny!

Too bad those old men in the Cabinet and Parliament don't have my sense of humor.

Sadly I became heavily restricted; I was placed under house arrest for the rest of my life, not even allowed to stick my hand out through the tall steel gates of my property. I was still allowed to run my company though, but of course I would have to do so from my home. The only good thing out of this was that the British government was providing me with servants. Nice to know your hard earned tax dollars are going towards people like me, right?

"The judge can stick it where the sun—"

"Alexandria!"

My aunt scolded me as I felt my eyelids flutter back open. "You shouldn't be that way…they did after all give you a second chance. If it wasn't for the Prime Minister you would be—" I raised my hand cutting off my aunt's sentence before lazily sitting up and staring into the woman's eyes.

"Then should I go thank him? Because the way I see it, dear Aunt Edith, is that I yet again was able to outsmart these idiots of society who think they can control everything I do. Well newsflash, their nothing but MY puppets and they will remain so until I see fit. Even if I am locked away for the time being, it doesn't mean that I'm not here…I'll always be there in the shadows seeking who I may devour."

A pregnant silence filled the air before my aunt tackled me onto the bed.

"Uwah! Alexandria-chan! You're so cool! When did my precious niece become like this!? I'm so jealous! Stay cute and adorable!" Edith gushed as I was nearly suffocated beneath her boobs.

"Gah! A-A-Aunt E-Edith! Can't breathe!"

**~.X.~**

**Nobody's P.O.V.**

"So this is the place where the infamous psycho lives."

One of the many dark figures spoke out from the shadows as the Prime Minister of England gave a repulsive smile. "Yes, this is where Alexander Liddell lives and where all fifteen of you will also reside." The older gentleman spoke as he glared at the photo of the smug CEO standing outside of his lavish mansion. Tch, how dare he threaten Great Britain and think he could get away with it! This was his homeland and he would not have cocky little ba*****s running around thinking they could do whatever they wished simply because they had the funds. Obviously the Prime Minister had a deep hatred towards the wealthy, despite being rich himself. Mostly because he was raised in the slums of London and worked his way up into Parliament, until finally he was chosen as Prime Minister, unlike the brat who was born into wealth he on the other hand had to work hard to achieve it.

"You all understand your task?" The Prime Minster asked as a hush went over the small crowd, before a man with choppy brown hair and burgundy eyes stood forward.

"Hahaha! We rush in, storm the place and rid the world of evil leprechauns!~" He goofily grinned as the rest of the group deadpanned. Seriously, leprechauns? They were in England for goodness sake! Not Ireland! "Where am I again? And who are all you people?" The idiot continued as a wrench hit the buffoon over the head and he was dragged back into the pack.

"We gain the trust of Alexander Liddell…." A man with shoulder length raven hair, a cocky smile and arrogant flair about him replied as another man with deep crimson locks finished his sentence.

"Then find the location of his will, destroy it and then kill him."

"Good job. Now I suggest you all get a night's rest because tomorrow is the beginning of the end for Alexander Louis Liddell." The Prime Minister darkly sneered, enjoying his soon to be victory.

If only the idiot knew who he was REALLY facing, then maybe he would forget all about this. But of course we wouldn't have a story now would we?

"Achoo!" Alexandria sneezed as her aunt was busy brushing her short hair causing the lady who had a very bad niece-complex to worriedly look at her.

"Are you okay!? You're not sick are you? OH GOD NO! WHAT IF IT'S THE BLACK PLAGUE!?"

"Uh…auntie…the black plague hasn't hit England since the 1300's…besides I think someone may be talking about me." Alexandria rubbed her nose as she cluelessley looked up at the night sky.

"Talking about you? Of course they would be talking about you! You're so cute and adorable! And look at that rack!" Edith beamed as she pounced on her niece once again and began to grope her chest. Unfortunately Edith didn't know much about boundary issues—especially when it came to her cute niece.

"Gah! Auntie! STAHHP!"

"But they're so squishy!~"

**~.X.~**

* * *

**Yep….Alex's family is crazy. And dun dun DUUUNNN! I wonder who those fifteen people are? Hmm…all the possibilities! Mwhahaha! So basically I'm writing this because first off, I thought it would be awesome to write about a psycho Alex…and secondly because I'm kind of in a slump with my other stories. So hopefully writing this story will help me finish/write my other ones. And thanks for all the reviews and follows! :D Yippe-kai-yay cowboy! **

…**.**

**Have no idea why I said that…any who…until next time buh-bye!~**

**Prime Minister- if it weren't for that meddling kid I would have—**

**Psycho Alex-bought a life by now? Because apparently you need one if your stalking me.**

**Prime Minister- CURSE YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT!**

**Psycho Alex-not-uh-uh…that's MR. brat to you. **

**Prime Minister- ARGH! REVIEW! **


	3. Painting the Roses Red

**Edith's P.O.V.**

"Too cute!~"

I silently squealed as I watched my niece softly snoring, wrapped up snugly in her sheets. She was absolutely adorable! Who cares what those idiots say, Alex is just a precious little gift. The only thing my stupid sister did right—rest her soul. "You stay asleep okay?" I hummed as I popped out from the bed and grabbed a spare robe nearby. Today was the day those servants would be coming, ugh, how dreadful. _"I don't want to share Alex-chan with anyone." _ I scrunched up my face in annoyance as I walked over to the vanity and began to comb my short hair with my fingers.

Not minding at all that I was in the room with a sociopath serial killer.

"_But of course, I've been by her side since birth." _ I closed my eyes for a moment, remembering the day she was brought into this world, so innocent and untouched by this cruel world. But now—I opened my eyes to see Alexandria's arm dangling off the side of the bed, clutching the stiff arm of a recently deceased maid from the corner of my eye.

Sigh.

"I just leave in the middle of the night for a simple bathroom break and you had to go and kill one of the maids. Tsk, tsk. But it's nice to know you love your auntie so much.~" I softly sang making sure I wouldn't wake her up. Poor thing hardly ever slept and when she did sleep it was when I came to visit or I asked one of the servants to slip something into her sweets. And speaking of servants, it was a good thing the prime minister so graciously provided us some, ever since the trial the majority of the help left— fearing for their lives. Only three stayed behind…well now two. But that was only because they had been here since I was a young girl.

I swiftly finished brushing my short bob and slipped off my pajamas for a loose t-shirt and some blue jeans. "Well then…it seems like I should clean up this mess." I slyly smiled as I stared down at the lifeless woman Alex was still holding on too. Stupid maid, I warned her not to wander the halls at night, now look what she got herself into. But then again I should have also warned her that Alexandria hates to be alone and if you refuse her offer to stay, well you should expect a knife to be plunged into your back.

"Let's get started shall we?"

I cheerfully said as I tore Alexandria's hand from the corpse's wrist and began to haul the body out of the room.

"We're painting the roses red.~ We're painting the roses red.~ Oh, painting the roses red and many a tear we shed. Because we know, they'll cease to grow, in fact, they'll soon be dead. And yet we go ahead, painting the roses red.~" I sang watching a sleepy grin begin to spread across my favorite little psycho. Ah!~ How cute!

**~.X.~**

**Pat, Pat, Pat~**

"There we go! All nice and buried."

I wiped the sweat off my brow as I looked at the lovely new rose bush I planted in the garden. What another lovely addition to all the blossoming flowers that filled the air with their lovely fragrance. Hehehe.~ Alex will be so pleased! "Though….it's such a shame I won't be able to take her anywhere with me. Hmph! Stupid rules!"

"Rules stupid? Ah, what a peculiar idea…though madam without rules how can society function?"

Huh?

"Who are you? And what are you doing on my property!?" I hatefully spat as I instantly jumped to my feet and glared at the red-haired man who had about fourteen other people behind him. What the hell! When did they all get here and better yet…did they see anything?

"Oh, how rude of me I'm Shiro Joker. And I'm in charge of the doctors and other employees the Prime Minster has hired to help Mr. Liddell."

The man sweetly smiled as he stuck a hand out in front of him. Shiro, huh? Hm, a Japanese name. I don't like foreigners, and I'm sure my darling niece won't either. "Well sir since we're in England, we'll use English…you are no longer Shiro but White." I stated as another red-head next to him frowned. _"These two look alike, they must be twins or something." _ I reasonably thought as I did a double-take of the men. Light colored skin, deep blood red hair both parted so it covers their left eye, and one wine-colored orb—yep they were twins alright.

"You can't f***ing rename us wh***!" The other cursed as I felt my teeth grind against each other. He better not dare think he'll be using that type of language in front of my sweet niece!

"I can do whatever I want you scoundrel! Also cuss in front of my nephew and I'll cut your tongue out!" I threatened as I raised my gardening shovel towards that disgusting mouth of his. Ugh, I would definitely complain to the Prime Minster about this. Alex is only seventeen after all much too young to be hearing this man's filth.

"Go ahead and try you—"

"Ah, so your Mr. Liddell's aunt. Edith, correct?" White cut off his twin as I gave him a curt nod. I didn't like the look of these two…or the others. All of the servants were men, except for one woman who was boringly gazing at her bright red nails. Yup. I will definitely be having a talk with the Prime Minister.

"Yes. I am."

"Well, then Miss…perhaps you can take us to Mr. Liddell since we are working for **HIM**." White stressed out the words, I'm guessing to get a point across. Which I got loud and clear.

"Of course…please follow me. Also…I should warn you. Alexander….isn't a morning person." I smirked as I dusted off my hands and journeyed towards the looming mansion.

"He isn't?"

"No…you can say….he gets a bit…deadly when woken up."

Heh, Alexandria my dear niece, I hope you kill these insolent fools. So it'll just be me and you, forever.

**~.X.~**

"Now since you'll be living here, Mr. Liddell has taken the liberty to separate the house into five parts—Clover tower, Heart Castle, the Amusement Park, Hatter's Mansion, and finally the Circus." I counted off the names on my fingers as I stared at the slightly confused men and woman.

"What weird names…" A silver haired man, who looked deathly pale and had an eye patch slung across his right eye muttered as a young boy with magenta colored hair snickered. "He must really be crazy." The boy smiled broadly revealing a set of perfectly white teeth. Oh, how I wanted to punch those shiny pearls out of his stupid skull.

"Now, I'll shall tell you which territory you'll be—"

"Auntie?"

A drowsy voice filled the now hushed room as I immediately turned to see a yawning Alexandria rubbing her sleep laden eyes. "Who are all these people?" She blushed as she tightened her blanket around her petite frame before gazing curiously around the room. And before I could answer my sweet niece that stupid ba***** White Joker spoke up first.

"Mr. Liddell…I'm Shiro Joker, and—"

"Oh! You're my new servants, right?" Alexandria quickly answered as she cocked her head innocently to the side.

"Yes but we're also—"

"Yay! I'm so happy!~" My niece cheered as the blanket covering her slid to the floor, revealing the thin baby blue nightgown she wore. It was the one I bought her a few Christmases back, with a sweetheart neckline trimmed in an off white lace, and puffy sleeves that draped around her shoulders. The dress ended right above her knees and had a beautiful lace woven band that wrapped around her chest, right underneath her bosom. But of course I doubt the people in the room were gawking at the very adorable dress.

"I-I-Is that blood!?"

"Hell, forget about the blood! He has boobs!"

Yep. There was no way I was going to hand over my niece to these perverts.

**~.X.~**

**Alex's P.O.V. **

"What the hell!? He's a transvestite!?

"Well this wasn't in the job description."

"Does anybody care about the blood on her!?"

Ah.~ I didn't think they would come so soon, but then again it is tomorrow. Hmph, why couldn't it have stayed yesterday? No matter, time to get to business as usual. "I'm sorry for the surprise but….I'm actually female. Alexander is just a façade I keep for the business since women aren't as respected in the industry. I hope you can all understand." I innocently explained causing a few men to blush and others just to give me a slight nod.

"Alexandria!~ What happened to the lovely gown I gave you!?" My aunt suddenly wailed as tears trailed down her face.

Huh? Oh right…my nightgown got all dirty.

"Not to worry it isn't mine." I cheerfully explained as several new servants deadpanned or looked quite pale.

"Then who is—"

**BAM!**

The closed door gave way as Alfred my humble butler collapsed on the floor, which would have been somewhat normal since he was awfully old but I guess it wasn't since—there was a knife jutting out of his back.

"I don't know what's wrong with him…for some reason he doesn't want to move. I had to drag him all the way over here, maybe one of you can help? He's quite a good butler…even if he's old." I smiled as I knelt down by the cold man. "Ah! Never mind I see what the problem is! He has something in his back.~ Let me take it out.~" I piped as I swiftly yanked out the silver blade, causing blood to spray across my face in a refreshing stream.

Now this is the way to start the mornings.~

**~.X.~**

**Julius's P.O.V.**

What the hell did we get ourselves into?

I continued to gawk at the crimson colored heiress in front of us, who grinned madly as she wielded a kitchen knife in her small hands. Yes, we were told she was crazy but seeing it for yourself, to actually set your own eyes upon this madness, well it was a completely different story. "That's better…now Alfred get up and serve the guest." Alexander—er I mean Alexandria commanded as she waved the blade like a scepter. She can't be serious…she knows that guy is dead, right?

"Alfred! Get up! You know I only let you stay because you were batman's butler, right!?" Alexandria angrily huffed as she poked at the corpse with her foot. Am I really seeing this? She can't be serious right? But then again what do I know, I'm just an engineer, hired to make sure her collar never mal-functions or the security system in this place shuts down.

"Excuse me…but I believe he's dead." Shiro spoke up as the girl suddenly stiffened and cocked her head to the side.

"Oh! That explains a lot….hm then I guess I need a new butler! Hehehe~ Get this piece of trash out of here…his scent is disgusting…not sweet at all." Alexandria scrunched her face in disgust as Edith ran up to the corpse and silently exchanged some words with her niece before dragging the body out of the room. Just judging from the way the older woman was acting from earlier and now, it was pretty clear that she had a niece-complex and I didn't need a degree to see that craziness.

Though…shouldn't we call the police or something? They are hiding a body in front of us.

"Anyways! Let's get to work shall we? Now as my aunt so graciously explained there are five territories in this house. You are allowed to freely move throughout the place except for the west wing. That is my area and you are forbidden to enter unless invited or told to do so."

Whoa. This is different…one second she's crazy and the next she sounds like a true CEO.

"Now since I hate waiting, let's just hop to it. Please step forward when I call your name, I would like to see your faces clearly, since it's quite dim in this room." She smiled sweetly again, and maybe it would have looked sweet if blood wasn't caked onto her body.

"Ma—"

"Gowland! It's just Gowland!" A ginger haired man, wearing a bright suit of yellow shoved his way through the crowd obviously flustered. _"I know him…he's one of the doctors."_ I silently observed as the older man didn't seem to be bothered by the killer in front of him.

"Well, Gowland…you'll be staying in the Amusement Park. And your profession is?" Alexandria asked as she eyed the gaudy dressed man with curiosity.

"I'm a music therapist."

"Music therapist?"

"Yes, darlin', I help people who are struggling with um…issues…through music." He happily explained as the girl nodded before gently smiling. "Sounds wonderful, it's nice to have you Dr. Gowland." She beamed as the older man blushed and gave her a slight bow.

"The other two who will be joining him are, Boris Airay and Pierce Villers." Alexandria waved her hand lazily as boys her age stepped forward—one with magenta colored hair and bright amber eyes dressed in punk attire and the other had auburn colored locks with terrified emerald eyes and was dressed in some type of boy-lolita.

"Boris Airay at your service!" The pink haired boy grinned as the other nervously twiddled his fingers and looked like he was about to pass out from fear. "P-P-Pierce…Villers…please don't hurt me chu!~~" The auburn child cried as tears welt up in his eyes. Both are supposed to be child assassins (and I'm amazed how many killers we have in the group) but judging by the looks of it, it was hard to believe. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you.." Alexandria gracefully walked up to the cowering boy as she motherly stroked the top of his head, instantly calming him down. "Unless of course…you taste delicious." She devilishly cooed before running her tongue along his ja—WHAT THE HELL!?

"WAAAAAAHHH! SHE'S GOING TO EAT ME CHU!~~" He squeaked before speeding off to God knows where.

"Bwhahahahaha! You totally scared the rat!" Boris chuckled as he slapped his knee and Alexandria looked indifferent. "Gardner….he tasted like the outdoors so he'll be the gardener…while you'll be in charge of the animals." She simply stated causing Boris to interestingly gazed at his employer. "There's animals here?" He asked as Alexandria gave him a small nod. "Yes…horses, cats, dogs..birds…those sort of things but unfortunately they hate me so I need someone to care for them."

"I wonder why? The teen gave her one final smile before waltzing back into the crowd.

"The next territory is—"

Alex trailed off as she started to stare at someone, and it took me only a matter of seconds to realize it was me. And then it was only miliseconds before she tackled me to the ground.

"Oh Cr**! She's killed him!" Someone screamed as I quickly shut my eyes praying that she did it rather quickly.

"_So this is how I die….in the arms of a psycho. Wow, I guess that psychic in Havana was wrong about me having a long and full life. I want my money bac—wait a minute….whose rubbing against me!?" _

"A-A-Ah…" I moaned as the rubbing continued, sending chills down my spine, and fearfully looking down I saw Alexandria cuddling against me with a pleasant smile across her face. "Heh, I missed you…Judah…" She whispered as she squeezed me tighter. Judah? Who the hell is Judah? But before I could even ask she grabbed my hand and began to dragged me away.

"Come along man-servant!~ We got things to do and lives to destroy." She cheerfully sang as she skipped towards the door.

"But what about the—"

"All the servants can go to hell for all I care.~" She cutely said before laughing, her giggles resonating through the stale air. And the whole time all I could think of was—

What the hell have I gotten myself into?

**~.X.~**

* * *

**So I know I didn't introduce everyone….and that was because it would take too long and i was feeling lazy…. But I'll get them all in time. Unless of course Alexandria kills them before I do. Meh, whatever comes first. :D Thanks for reading! **


End file.
